Falling in love with you
by Kamon24121
Summary: Stefan is gone and Damon can't help himself with Elena. What happens when Katherine has plans to kill Elena? Will Damon be able to save her in time? CONTAINS: DELENA


Elena's POV

I stared at the picture I found of Damon.

He didn't know and Stefan didn't know, but I looked through their old stuff and found a picture of the both of them from 1864.

'Damon didn't look half bad back then and now...well...no comment.' I thought with a smile.

I sighed.

I'm willing to try this, but maybe you're not.

Oh Damon, I think I'm falling in love with you.

I cannot believe these words, but it's true.

Completely true.

Every time I see you I think I'm just falling in love with you over and over and over again.

Your eyes are so amazing and just the way you look at me... It gives me a feeling... a good one that I cannot get rid of no matter what.

I feel like I've met you before and it's weird...

I, Elena Gilbert, love you Damon Salvatore.

I never knew I'd fall in love with him, but I did.

I really did!

There is no way to fall out of love.

This love is unchangable.

It's like falling into a black whole; there is no way out and it's not hard at all to get sucked in.

I looked at the picture again and sighed at Stefan from 1864.

I was in love with your brother and now that he's gone... with Klaus, I don't have anyone.

You came into my bedroom that night and waited for me.

You, no matter how upset you were about your brother being taken away, came and waiting in my room for me.

Maybe it was just to see if I was safe and okay, but it was sweet.

I know you don't say it that much, but I know you love him, as do I, but...he's gone at the moment and I'm sorry, but I think I love you.

He was gone and you still waited for me.

Your own brother was captured by Klaus, but you didn't care... just as long as I was okay.

'Why me?' I bit my lip and tossed the picture back down on my dresser.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

Why was I so irrisistable to them?

How was I?

I still wonder if you feel the same way too.

Do you Damon? Do you feel the way I do?

Damon's POV

I snuck in the window and hopped inside her room.

'Elena.' I sighed.

Even her name was beautiful.

"Damon." she said.

I looked over at her in her bed.

She was asleep...and saying my name.

'Wow.' I rose my eyebrows in shock.

"I love you..." she smiled in her sleep.

"And I love you Elena." I whispered by the window.

I watched her sleep and couldn't help but smile.

I love you Elena, I really do.

I want you... it sounds so weird to say that, but I want you and I NEED you.

I'm a vampire and you're a human.

This is so wrong; almost as wrong as a vampire and a werewolf being together.

We should be mortal enemies and you shouldn't even know my secret, but you do.

And I don't care.

Lately you've been looking at me differently, like I'm a good person; like I'm still human.

You know... I meant it when I was near to dying and said that you'd like me back in 1864, I was truly a better man back then.

I've really changed since then.

I've been through a lot, but I guess I'm the same man.

But at the same time...I'm not; I'm a stranger to my own self.

Now, all I am is a big bad, mad vampire that has lived through almost two-hundred years of heartbreak.

But Elena...

Whenever I see your face, though all the pain goes away.

I love you Elena.

I hope you know that.

I did tell you once, but I compelled you not to remember a single word.

A lot of people have told you that I do love you and it is true... I hope you know that.

I'm not just all bad; I do have a good, loving side.

I'm so sorry I cannot be what you want... I'm a vampire and have no use for you.

My brother is what you need, but sadly he's not here and I cannot help myself.

Elena's POV

There are many moments that I wanted and could've kissed you, but then I remember Stefan and snap back to reality.

If I kissed you and he found out... he'd kill you.

I just don't want that to happen.

I love you Damon... I love you, I love you, I love YOU!

He'd kill the both of us...I think.

I woke up the next morning and looked around.

It seemed like there was someone there, but when I looked around the feeling was gone.

I sighed and got up to get ready for school.

Got my clothes that I'd picked out the day before and put them on.

I grabbed everything I needed for school and ran downstairs toward the door.

Jeremy bugged me for a ride so I told him to get in.

He was suprised I was being so nice and I smiled realizing it was Damon to blame.

It was weird that a guy like Damon was making me so happy and nice to everyone.

No one's POV

Damon waited in Elena's room.

He looked around, but stopped himself.

He knew that she hated when her drawers were all messed up because he'd went through them before and she yelled at him and slapped his hands away.

He smerked at the memories up here and just sighed with a frown when he thought of his brother being up here and the things he knew they must've done.

He went over to the window and jumped back outside and sat on the branch of a nearby tree where he could see her come inside, waiting for Elena to arrive.

Elsewhere, but not too far away Katherine smiled.

Elena wasn't home yet and she had an idea.

Katherine loved being Elena.

She also loved tricking the Salvatore brothers with her resemblance of her.

She had on Elena's clothes and her perfume and was in Elena's bathroom.

She could hear Damon was in Elena's room walking around.

She smiled and straightened her hair with Elena's iron in the bathroom.

She smiled at her Elena-self in the mirror and washed her hands to act human.

She frowned at her hands... she was a vampire and was washing her hands. How odd.

She finished up and dried her hands off with a towel and glanced at herself one more time in the mirror before going to "her room" where Damon was.

Damon could hear Elena coming so he sat up and kept staring out the window casually.

Katherine walked in and Damon's head turned.

"Elena..." Damon greeted her with a smile.

Katherine smiled and went towards the bed.

Damon followed her with his eyes.

"Tired tonight Elena?" he asked walked over the bedside.

Katherine nodded and picked up the covers.

Damon picked up the covers on the other side of the bed for her and Katherine slid into Elena's bed slowly and seductivly.

"Thanks..." Katherine said sounding a lot like Elena.

Damon nodded. "Welcome..." and smiled down at her.

She smiled to herself as she realized she was tricking Damon once again.

Elena walked to her front door and dropped the keys. "Oops..." she called out and bent down to grab them.

She unlocked the door and walking inside.

Katherine frowned at the sound of her... ugh.

Damon looked down at the floor.

He could hear Elena's footsteps downstairs and suddenly glared toward the bed.

Katherine was gone...

Damon looked around and suddenly cursed under his breath.

"Hello Elena..." Katherine said behind Elena.

Elena jumped and looked back to see Katherine. "Katherine? What are you doing here and why are you dressed like me? ...Again."

"I should ask you the same question..." Katherine said and looked at her doppelganger.

Elena had curled her hair and wore a tight-fitting dress.

"I went to a dance," Elena told Katherine and opened the fridge to grab the milk.

Katherine kept staring at Elena from head to toe and all over and in between.

Elena pulled out a carton of orange juice instead and went over to the other side of the kitchen to get a glass.

"You're about to go to another dance..." Katherine said and come up behind Elena fed her, her blood and snapped her neck.

Katherine ran away and out of the house.

Damon heard the snap and ran downstairs as fast as he could and found Elena on the kitchen floor.

He was too late.

"No, Elena!" he yelled.

He picked her up gently and pulled her hair away from her face.

All he could do was just stare at her body and wonder why.

The blood was too much to handle even for him, but he forced himself to ignore it and his urges.

How could this happen?

Why did Katherine do this?

Damon brought Elena to the Salvatore house and laid her down on his bed.

Damon's POV

I sighed and tried to go over what happened again in my head.

I tried not to stare at her dead body because it really killed me inside.

I found her there, laying on the kitchen floor.

Her neck was snapped and bleeding, but all I could think was: Why didn't I be the one down there to stop it from happening?

Why couldn't I be the one that was dead now? Not her...

She's dead... Elena's dead now and it seems like it's all my fault.

What will Stefan do when he find out that she's really gone this time?

Because, I know that I can hardly handle this myself.

Oh Elena Gilbert, I love you.

Why are you gone now.

You are my sweet rose and you drooped too soon; you've wilted.

You were just in the most beautiful bloom and now Katherine has made you nothing, but a drooping, wilted rose.

You are nothing, but a dead body now.

I'd kiss you, but it'd be too late for me.

At least you did get to kiss me and at least I got to kiss YOU.

I love you Elena... why do you have to die on me?

Why did this have to happen now?

Why couldn't it have happened back when I convinced myself that I didn't like you.

I have to do that again now... and I know it's not going to work.

I'm never going to be over you.

I love you, Elena.

I sighed as I kissed her frozen lips one last time.

Elena's POV

I remember everything now... I went to the dance that Caroline and Bonnie forced me to go to even though I really didn't want to, but they were going to kill me if I didn't go.

I came home... I dropped my keys and picked them up and got inside and went to the kitchen.

Katherine was there and she killed me.

She killed me.

My own descendent killed me.

Katherine killed me!

Damon's POV

I don't know why I still keep Elena on my bed.

I don't sleep that much anymore, but I really shouldn't keep her there.

She's dead...

It is so wrong on so many levels.

I know I love her, but sadly I have to let her go.

Her body can't stay there forever.

But I can't... I just can't.

I need her.

I really need her now than ever!

I groaned because I knew I couldn't do it.

I left the room to go get a drink.

Maybe if I was... drunk I'd be able to do it.

Weird, but I always get things done, even the ones I don't wanna do, when I'm drunk.

No one's POV

Damon slowly walked back into his room.

He knew he'd hate it, but he had to do what he had to do.

As he walked in he stopped and his mouth dropped open.

To his surprise Elena was alive and just getting up off of his bed.

"Elena?" he asked.

"Damon!" she called and ran over to him and hugged him.

To his surprise, he even kissed him.

She didn't even care about Stefan anymore.

"Whoa, this can't be happening...unless you're a..." Damon stood there and stared at Elena.

Elena nodded. "I am... and I remember everything."

Damon looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

Elena nodded again. "I'm a vampire and apparently you told me that you love me...but compelled me to forget. Being a human before, I couldn't remember, but I'm a vampire now and your compulsion has worn off. Hey, you can't compel me anymore! Oh and did I mention... I remember everything."

She laughed and he just smiled.

Damon nodded. "Yes, I do love you... it's true."

Elena put her arms around Damon's neck and kissed him lovingly.

When she pulled away he pulled her back and kissed her.

They both pulled away now and smiled at each other.

Finally they knew that they both loved each other.

"I love you Elena..." he smiled as he bent down to kiss her again.


End file.
